


Normal Heart/平常心

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 原作走向, 斜线有意义。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 高杉死后银时的生活。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki, 土银, 高银
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Normal Heart/平常心

当一切日常都无法为过去数不尽的来不及做一点杯水车薪的弥补时，银时发现自己越发直接、实际起来，这就使他频繁地回忆起往事，因每一次都像最后一次一样严肃、哀伤，这样竟悄然转换了旧年里的悲喜平衡。  
他已经不像前几年那么频繁地想起高杉，倒不如说因为描摹的次数太多，渐渐失去了第一次的痛，开始虚虚地体会到一股不真切的快乐。  
神乐还是像她父亲般四处旅行。她是幸运的，在那场战争中未曾失去什么人，即使失去了母亲，总还是有个家。  
神乐年纪小的时候曾说要自由，要空间，活脱脱一副叛逆期少女的样子。可是银时想笑，他很自由，只是自由有什么用呢，没有家的人最自由，没有亲人的人空间最大。  
他宁愿神乐一直不自由。  
新八的孩子也已经大到会偷偷藏起违禁图书，一如他父亲当年。他找到一个刚刚好的女人，在刚刚好的年纪结婚，幸福又美满。  
银时照例一个人。一个人为工作拼命，一个人喝醉，一个人打小钢珠，再一个人回空荡荡的二楼吐个人事不省，第二天又是新的一天。  
只是伤好得更慢些。  
其实常有人来看他，却一言不发地只是喝酒。不论是近藤勋夫妇还是九兵卫，抑或小猿，他们看他像看海，即使明白平静的海面下是他们看不见的旧日苦痛，却没有立场劝他变得幸福些，那样总有些居高临下的傲慢，因而也只是扯些不相干的琐事。  
除了土方十四郎。他总是出现在万事屋，带着酒。银时一开始会打趣几句，期待他再也不出现，后来却也习惯了他的存在。  
人与人之间的事总是说不清，有时有严苛的原则，有时也没有，全靠时间作祟。有时觉得怎么也过不了那一关，有时睡一觉醒来觉得没有什么是不可能的。  
于是他们有时会做爱，有时不。  
土方在这种事上君子得不像个流氓警察，银时却感到自己无法拒绝，因为他的的确确需要土方来麻痹自己，也局促得不知如何拒绝他过于沉重的感情。  
年纪一大，他越发变得善于欺骗自己，土方于他只是模模糊糊的影，借此他隐隐绰绰看见永远年轻的高杉，却也是扎扎实实的体温，让他不至于那么冷。  
可是他明白那并非高杉。  
土方总是过于温柔，这将他心里的痛变得绵长无际，以至于好几次他在土方身下忍不住流泪，像砍向松阳脖颈的剑，一片空白，只余下行动本身。  
土方也不问，只是放缓了动作，无声地吻他沾着泪水的双眼，在做完后轻柔地为他清理身体。  
不管土方如何，银时总感到痛。  
问有问的痛，不问有不问的乱。  
他有时想，土方到底明不明白他只是将此当成逃离现实的手段，抑或借此忆起高杉和过去的岁月，有时又像开脱般自嘲，自己尚且分不清。  
他感到自己对土方并非完全没有真心，只是在那些不知有没有明天的日子里交付的感情和欲望都一起死在了高杉化为尘埃的那一天，他尚且没有找到复活它们的方法。于是只好将所剩不多的气力交给土方。  
银时老早就明白，信任就是将自己放在可以受害的位置，希望对方不要害自己。可他不在乎自己是否会成为受害者，或者说他潜意识愿意做个受害者，因而他无条件信任每个委托人，每个希望从他这儿得到些什么的人。  
他尽力给，不计后果地给。可是他没法给土方十四郎想要的。  
没有的东西要怎么给。  
所以银时过一天算一天，只期冀表面的和平。毕竟在生活里，表面的和平已是不易。  
深渊来来去去，生活还不就是选择。  
银时选择填平希望的湖泊，浑浑噩噩地过，好在这样一秒也不必日久月长。他换上衣服，走出万事屋。他知道土方醒着，闭上的双眼给了他不必出声的理由。  
外面一片漆黑，歌舞伎町的街道和江户的黎明毫无关联，还是老样子。  
他想起桂小太郎，一次次地将歌掷向太阳，像纯净无暇的黎明。可他感觉不到其中的差别，人活在自己制造的虚假之中，总归比活在挫败里要积极。所以他一直面带微笑。  
银时一直走，也并没有必须要去的目的地，只是向前。路过真选组，看见背靠屯所招牌抽烟的冲田总悟。烟雾让他看不真切冲田总悟的脸，黑暗让他放弃微笑和体面的寒暄，他只是面无表情地点点头。没等到对方的回应，他便继续向前走去。  
街灯将他的影子拉长又揉短，周而复始。  
银时大脑空空，直到走到水边，他才记起，这里曾是高杉的鬼兵队停驻的地方。他想起从前的自己和高杉，想起不管不顾的战斗和抵死的缠绵，还是怀着厌倦的落魄笑了，笑得七零八落。  
他坐在水边，看着远处渐渐从水中升起的太阳。  
太阳和回忆都不堪直视，他却总是知其不可为而为之。  
他不知道自己坐了多久，直到身后传来土方的声音。  
“走吧。”他说。“又是一天了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一下美妙的句子均化用/引用自张怡微老师的《试验》一书。
> 
> 当一切日常都无法为过去数不尽的来不及做一点杯水车薪的弥补时，银时发现自己越发直接、实际起来，这就使他频繁地回忆起往事，因每一次都像最后一次一样严肃、哀伤，这样竟悄然转换了旧年里的悲喜平衡。  
> 神乐年纪小的时候曾说要自由，要空间，活脱脱一副叛逆期少女的样子。可是银时想笑，他很自由，只是自由有什么用呢，没有家的人最自由，没有亲人的人空间最大。  
> 人与人之间的事总是说不清，有时有严苛的原则，有时也没有，全靠时间作祟。有时觉得怎么也过不了那一关，有时睡一觉醒来觉得没有什么是不可能的。  
> 年纪一大，他越发变得善于欺骗自己，土方于他只是模模糊糊的影，借此他隐隐绰绰看见永远年轻的高杉，却也是扎扎实实的体温，让他不至于那么冷。  
> 毕竟在生活里，表面的和平已是不易。  
> 银时选择填平希望的湖泊，浑浑噩噩地过，好在这样一秒也不必日久月长。  
> 人活在自己制造的虚假之中，总归比活在挫败里要积极。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!
> 
> 因为一些经历，决定孤儿这篇文，多谢阅读。


End file.
